Irresistible Force Paradox, whether you see it or not is irrelevant
by Lore-Cronopia
Summary: Nobody saw it coming, no one can deny. "Whether you see it or not is irrelevant" Shamy AU. So, if we take the classic plot Shenny where Penny comes for save Sheldon from his terrible relationship with Amy and we twist? True love always wins. (Based on this shamyconfessions. tumblr .com /post/ 30800017682) CHAPTER 4
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by a Shamyconfesion in Tumbrl. It is an AU, and I'm not sure where to place the start but should be sometime towards the end of the third season. Howard and Bernadette are together but not yet committed, Raj has, at least initially, a casual relationship, Penny and Leonard never came out, he somehow continues with Dr. Stephanie Barnett and Sheldon remains Sheldon.**

Prologue

New Year.

I was not sure how it got to this point. Maybe it was all those twists and turns including all discussions, advice, social exchanges (as he called them) to sing 'Soft Kitty' to each other. He was always there in their time of need, even more than Leonard, and without expecting anything in return. This man-child, without filters or social skills somehow had sneaked into his life, and apparently also in his heart.

He looked around, he was surrounded by his friends, Stephanie Leonard, Howard and Bernadette, Raj and that cute girl hi was dating. Midnight came almost a year was ending and another came. A new opportunity to start, to continue and walk forward. The New Year bells started ringing, one after another, those attending the small gathering at the comic book store excited the countdown began ... _nine, eight,_ _seven_ ... made a quick decision, turned to be compared to face with the tall and lanky physical ... _six, five, four_ ... I look at him, getting him to turn around to see it and fix his gaze on hers ... _three, two_ ... could see a small gesture of surprise crossing his face _... one_ ... she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

'Penny' said surprised.

"Happy New Year, Sheldon"

That was it. The new year had arrived and with it, the opportunity of starting something new.

**This is my first attempt at fanfic in English, which is not my mother language so I apologize for the errors and will gladly accept your comments and suggestions. If anyone out there is willing to be my beta and helping me with the translation of this story, I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

Two months and a week after the 'incident' in the comic book store, the band had recovered from the shock of knowing that Penny liked Sheldon, and he liked it enough to try to convince him to dating was a great idea. Obviously who else had resisted this change was Sheldon, but after lengthy negotiations, arguments and fights (because that was how they communicated) Sheldon agreed to start a romantic relationship with Penny was not too bad, and even may have some benefits, and she, in turn, had agreed to sign what Sheldon called "The relationship agreement" just to get her 'boyfriend' keep his mouth shut, but she was always ready to initiate a discussion to stretch the maximum limits of the agreement.

That Friday afternoon, like any other, the group was preparing for another night of vintage video games. Leonard was sitting at his desk, writing an email to his girlfriend, who was out of town, Howard and Bernadette were sitting together on the couch, talking with Raj, who was sitting on the floor, drinking a low calorie beer. Sheldon, as always, took his place at the end of the couch, quietly ignoring all while thinking of his stuff.

The door opened, and Penny came in, dressed in the uniform of a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory, left his things on the floor, next to Leonard occupied the chair and went to her boyfriend.

"Good night, honey," he said before giving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Penny!" He complained, "How many times have I asked you to refrain from these public displays of affection?

"Mmmm ,I don't know...a lot? ' Said Penny settling into the space between Bernadette and Sheldon

"Although 'a lot' is not a real number, expresses quite well the idea" Sheldon said frowning at the sudden invasion of their personal space.

"Then," said Howard, "No public displays of affection. Does that mean that there is in private? "- Asked as he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"Howie be nice" said Bernadette

"What makes you think that we would share such intimate details of our relationship?" Asked the physicist.

"Oh, come on," Leonard said as he turned off his computer "Whether or not, I really do not wanna talk about it"

"For once, I agree with Leonard," Sheldon said

"As you wish," said the engineer, "I will know the details sooner or later" he whispered.

Bernadette watched him frowning before leaning in to speak with him quietly.

"Not much to tell, Howie, believe me, Penny and I have discussed this point a lot"

"Well, in the end we just see who ends all this, I mean, Penny is a woman ... enough experience, and I doubt settle for, well, with that," Howard said, noting the couple, sitting together on the couch next to them. Penny smiled as she opened the container with your meal and although Sheldon smiled back, it was clear the discomfort that caused him the closeness of the blonde.

Later that night, when Howard, Raj and Bernadette had been fired, only Penny, Sheldon and Leonard were in the department. Leonard was in the kitchen making hot tea before bedtime, Penny and Sheldon were still sitting together, watching an old black and white film. Penny had Sheldon hand in hers, and although the high physical kept staring at the TV continuously to a noise with his mouth, a clear sign of dissatisfaction with the gesture of the blonde.

"Ok, guys, good night," Leonard said goodbye taking your cup of tea or going to the hall-"Have a nice night"

"Good night, Leonard," said Sheldon

"Good night, sweetheart," Penny said goodbye

A moment later, the waitress gave a little squeeze to the hand of her boyfriend, before releasing it and getting ready to leave. Sheldon heaved a deep sigh of relief, feeling Penny left free his hand, then reached into the pocket of his pants a bottle of Purell and rubbed his hands carefully.

"You know I hate to do that, Sheldon," she said.

"And you know it's not for you, Penny," he clarified.

"We have discussed this many times, sweetie " Penny said approaching him and putting a hand on his arm, "makes me think you don't want to I touch you. I'm your girlfriend, we have an agreement, we will do this gradually, but we will "

"I know, it's just ..."

"Let me do it again, would you?" She interrupted.

"All right," agreed Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you like me?-Prenguntó Penny.

"Yes," Sheldon said as he watched his hands

"Do you care of me?" She questioned her.

"You are an important part of my life, Penny," Sheldon said, still looking down.

"Then make it succeed right? Penny said, smiling.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Well. Now I'm gonna kiss you okay?-Warned before the blonde stand on tiptoe.

"But ..."-Sheldon was quiet with a kiss from his girlfriend. He kept his eyes open and his hands at his sides, not at all uncomfortable, but not totally convinced of the relevance of this gesture. After a few seconds, the blonde broke the kiss and let go. She picked up her purse from the floor and walked to the door.

"Good night, honey, get some rest," Penny said goodbye before heading out the door.

"Good nigth to you too, Penny," Sheldon said.

Penny closed the door, leaving him alone. The physicist sighed and went to his room.

"I'm still not completely sure this is worth"-are said aloud before you walk in the door of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know this whole plot Shenny is somewhat confusing and i'm sorry, I should warn more clearly from the beginning. Anyway, Amy is here, finally!**

**I hope the story be more clear from here and I hope their reviews. Thanks for reading**

Chapter II

"Anything can happen Thursday" Leonard and Raj were together on the couch, watching TV in silence, Sheldon was sitting at his desk, checking something on his laptop. It was close to 7 pm in which usually the group began its activities in accordance with planned by theoretical physicist, however, was the third Thursday of the month, which meant they were free to choose what they wanted do, but generally the plans did not differ much from those of other nights. They used to hang out at the department of physics, almost always accompanied by their girlfriends, and the only thing that changed was the food that was ordered and the choice of a video game or movie. But tonight Leonard, Raj and Howard had planned to go to 'remember their days of bachelorhood' visiting a bar.

Obviously, Sheldon disagreed with the plan and had already begun to consider their options, looking for more activity on the Internet according to his mood, it was Thursday and Thursday nights were pizza, so he had decided to go to dinner at the pizzeria instead of ordering it at home, and since it was certain that his girlfriend would insist on accompanying him to 'go out and do something' as she used to say, had revised schedules social centers nearby, looking for any activity that could do together. He decided that the presentation of the book by Brian Greene, "_The Hidden Reality"_ the activity would be perfect, because it was a way to bring Penny to science, since it does not need any prior knowledge about science, physics or mathematics to attend the presentation of the book of a man who had weathered the title of Doctor trying to educate the masses about complex scientific ideas instead of focusing on something really useful, as theoretical physics. Moreover, he was sure to enjoy the presentation, would like to attend a comedy club, fun and laughter. The perfect night.

A few minutes later the door opened and Penny department came.

"Good evening, guys," he greeted.

"Good night, Penny," Leonard said. Raj just shook his hand in greeting. I still had trouble talking to women without the help of alcohol.

Penny went to her boyfriend, intending to kiss him, but Sheldon was faster and got up from the chair, heading for the kitchen.

"How good you get, Penny. I'd like to discuss with you plans tonight. But before I can offer you a drink? "

The waitress rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy with the attitude of her boyfriend, but decided to ignore it, at least for this time.

"Water is fine, honey, thanks"-smile-"and what plans do you speak? I thought you would go to a nice bar to have a drink and watch the pretty girls "

"Ah, Penny, Sheldon is who you're talking," said Leonard, "he would prefer to attend a conference on creationism dictated by Leslie Winkle to go out and have some fun"

"Sorry! obviously you're exaggerating, I'm perfectly capable of going out and getting a bit of fun, and I need not attend as unhealthy and dangerous places such as Bars, "said Sheldon," and to prove it, know that Penny and I have a nice fun night together "

"Oh, honey do not I tell you? I thought I'd go with the guys, so I invited the girls to my apartment for a girls' night. They arrive at any time "Penny said, looking at her boyfriend's eyes.

"But Penny, I'm your boyfriend and I have big plans for tonight," said Sheldon doing a childish pout her lips.

"Oh, I want to know what those wonderful plans" Leonard sneered, as he turned to see the astrophysicist, who seemed very amused by the scene unfolding before their eyes. Sheldon gave him a cold stare.

"Shut up, Leonard," scolded the blonde, then turned to her boyfriend and asked softly, "What are those plans, Sheldon?"

"Well, for starters, we go to find pizza to the pizza. And then I found online that Brian Greene will present his new book tonight, it'll be fun, like going to a comedy club "- said Sheldon, Penny directing a funny look, sure that the blonde would find irresistible invitation.

Penny frowned, clearly at odds with the idea of Sheldon of a fun night. "Luckily, he thought I have plans with the girls"

"Although it sounds like a great plan"-lied-"I can not really cancel the night of girls now, it's too late and it would be rude of me to do so"

Sheldon looked clearly disappointed.

"Why not go out with the kids, honey? Sure will be fun "the waitress suggested, trying to encourage her boyfriend-" and I promise you this weekend will do something that you like. Going to a museum or something. "

"But I really want to go to the presentation of the book, there are several things I want to tell Dr. Greene," complained Sheldon-

"Yes, insult him for wasting your time trying to teach science to fools" Raj whispered to Leonard, who could not help laughing.

"I heard that," said the high-physical "and I'm also sure that Penny"

Raj looked at Penny, who nodded his head, then the Indian raised his hands to his face, covering her mouth in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again 4A, admitting Howard and Bernadette.

"Hey, fellows!"-Greeting the engineer "ready for a night out?

"Hello," the petite blonde greeted kindly.

Sheldon made a sound of disgust and pursed her lips, clearly upset with the developments. I was about to say something when the door opened again and Stephanie entered, smiling, oblivious to the environment department. Leonard immediately rose to greet his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said, walking over to kiss her.

"Hey," she said, kissing his boyfriend back. Then he raised his head to look at the other "Good night, guys. Penny?, Bernadette, are ready for a girls night out? Asked

"Oh, I do not think is has anything good night"-Sheldon spoke at length "especially considering that my girlfriend just changed for a night of banal chatter and squeals of excitement female" she said as she bent to pick up his backpack wooden chair from his desk, "if you'll excuse me, I still eat pizza and attend the conference"-he turned to look at his friends "who will take to the center?" asked .

Stephanie looked surprised, not understanding what was happening, turned to see Leonard, who shrugged his shoulders in a gesture of bewilderment.

"Ah, do not know what's going on here" - Howard said confused, "but I wonder if we'll still go to that bar"

"Yes, let's go," said Leonard, again kissed his girlfriend and went to the door to take his keys "Let Sheldon, leave you in the Center. Have a good night, girls "

Penny, Bernadette and Stephanie smiled at each other, and then they sent a smile to his men.

"You too, Howie" Bernadette said and kissed her boyfriend.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked, torn between saying goodbye to boyfriend or keep your mouth shut to not screw up and make him mad ... again.

"Good night, Penny," said he, as an answer, before heading out the door following their friends.

"What was that all about?" Bernadette asked as they were alone.

"Yes," Stephanie seconded-"And...where is Raj's girlfriend?

"Well, honey, are two long stories" Penny replied, leaving the 4A to go to his own department, "will be more fun if the story is accompanied by a little wine. The other women agreed and entered 4B.

...

Sheldon was sitting in the back of the library, where he could see Dr. Greene and also to everyone who attended the book launch. While trying to pay attention to the comic spectacle unfolding before him, he could not concentrate enough. It was a shame. Penny was still annoyed by changing his company for a girls' night in which probably only talk nonsense. What could be more fun than spending time with him? Do not think so. Furthermore, it was she who insisted on establishing a romantic relationship, and now, when he, Dr. Sheldon Cooper was finally willing to share his time with her willingly and by choice, the waitress chose 'her girls'

"Nonsense," he said aloud.

"I agree," said a voice to his right "However, I find Dr. Greene's attempt to teach science to the masses certainly fun. It's like attending a comedy club "

"Excuse me?" He said, confused, trying to follow the plot.

"Oh! I apologize if you felt alluded to and / or insulted by my comment about the "masses of low intellectual capacity" I'll leave pay attention to the conference, and please feel free to ask for the items that I could not understand, "he said.

"What?" He almost shouted, scandalized "obviously you doesn't know who you're talking"

"Well, obviously not," agreed.

"Well, I would like to know, if I could understand the implications clear, you're talking with Dr. Sheldon Cooper, one of the minds ..."-Sheldon started to say, but fu interrupted by his interlocutor.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to ask something the speaker. You may resume your exalted monologue at a time, "he said, as he rose to address the man talking about his new book.

"Dr. Greene, a question," he cleared his throat, "has dedicated his life to educating the masses about complex scientific ideas. Did you ever consider engaging in something useful? "-Dr Greene, Sheldon and the rest of the attendees were plunged into an awkward silence,"I'm kidding"She smile at last" Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, I'm a fan "


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's a new chapter. I hope things start to become more clear to all of you. The interaction Amy / Sheldon starts here, it is difficult keep the personages in character but I do my best.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and, especially thanks to my beta, zombiesgirl (aka Tamar) for her great job.**

Chapter III

Sheldon couldn't remember ever meeting anyone like her before, and he had an eidetic memory. He was really surprised. Her thought process was clear and bright, she could answer all of his questions and keep track of his conversation without difficulty. They had just had twenty minutes to talk and had already covered various topics. He discovered she was a neurobiologist and, although he considered it an inferior science, he could see how, when she talking about her work, her eyes shining with sparks of intelligence and passion. This Dr. Fowler was as proud of her work, as he was of his, and by what she had said,seemed as proficient at her job as he was in his. It was all surprising.

After the presentation had finished, they had sat in the back of the library, talking, until an employee had asked them to leave because they were closing up early that night. The doctors left together and walked slowly down the street, still talking. While Sheldon was deeply focused in the conversation, he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable at the thought of wandering the streets at night, so when they came to a coffee shop he suggested entering. "If you'll excuse me, Dr. Fowler" Sheldon said, interrupting his companion. "Though I certainly find coffee shops to be noisy nests of germs, I would like to continue this discussion away from the dark and dangerous streets of Pasadena."

Amy peered inside the shop, with a look of doubt. It didn't look at all like a suitable place to continue their conversation, however, she was also intrigued by the possibly brilliant mind of this man and didn't really care for the idea of walking in the dark with a stranger, far more intelligent than he seemed.

"Okay. Though I doubt this place adheres to the standards of cleanliness required by the Pasadena Health Department, I find myself reluctant to relinquish my argument." she replied.

Sheldon nodded and proceeded to open the door for her, inviting her to enter first. "I believe we should order something to be able to stay here," Sheldon pointed out, "Can I buy you a drink, Dr. Fowler?"

The neurobiologist observed the physicist for a moment, with a blank expression that delayed her response. Finally, she nodded. "Tepid water, please." She ordered, "I will seek an acceptable table."

After getting their drinks, Sheldon sought Amy amongst the patrons filling the coffee shop. He found her at a table near the window, a bit hidden behind two bookcases full of old magazines and newspapers of the day, it seemed a very appropriate place and that surprised him again, he immediately realized that this was the table he would have chosen.

"Tepid water, ma'am," Sheldon said, as he placed the drink gently in front of her.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper," said the neurobiologist.

"You're welcome. So where were we?" Continued Sheldon, trying to pick up the conversation from where they left off.

"If you'll excuse me." Amy said. "Before continuing with our lively conversation, and thinking ahead to possible future interactions that may or may not have, I would like to make some points clear."

"Of course, Dr. Fowler, I'm listening."-Sheldon put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his right hand, paying attention to his interlocutor.

"I feel it is my duty to inform you about my policy of non-attachment. I'm not interested in any kind of personal relationship development involving emotional ties. In fact, I never socialize with strangers, sometimes not even with acquaintances, I'm just here because I find the way your mind seems to work intriguing. In addition to my refusal to the possible development of any kind of personal and or emotional attachment, all forms of physical contact, up to and including coitus are, as one would say, off the table "

"Amazing" Sheldon said, raising his head and looking with renewed interest.

"Well, a lot of people are surprised by my particular way of dealing with interpersonal

relationships." Amy said.

"Oh, I know, people just do not understand the benefits of a life ruled by logic rather than emotion. Which I find surprising because what you propose is in fact, very similar to my own policy of 'no contact' and 'logic over emotions'. Although sadly, I must accept that sometimes things get out of hand and I find myself unable to control the emotional reactions of my social group." Sheldon thought for a moment, staring at her companion, who looked back at him without expression. "This has proven especially difficult since Penny and I became involved in a 'relationship'." he added, gesturing quotation marks with his hands.

"Well, Dr. Cooper" Amy said giving him a condescending smile. "You declare that you agree with me about my policy of no contact and no attachment, but at the same time, have a girlfriend, that is completely contradictory, did I misjudge you as an equal? Are just another guy trying to close a deal?"

"That offends me, Dr. Fowler. I can assure you I'm not trying to close any deals with anyone. And although I accept that initially it sounds contradictory, the fact that I have a girlfriend is entirely incidental. I didn't seek one out, I wasn't looking for girlfriend, the fact is the opportunity just presented itself and after careful consideration, measuring the pros and cons, I decided I could give it a chance." Sheldon explained defensively.

"'Give it a chance'... I see, and how is this 'chance' going?" Said the neurobiologist, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Sheldon began to feel exasperated. This woman had not only suggested that he was a ball of emotional impulses and as carnal as all his friends just because he had a girlfriend, but was also affording him a look of condescension and acting like she felt superior to him. Superior to Sheldon Cooper, as if such a thing were possible!

"My relationship with Penny is going extremely well, we adhere to strict rules of behavior governed by our 'Relationship Agreement' which was obviously written by me to ensure that none of our interactions will lead to the unhealthy and unpleasant physical activity of intercourse." Sheldon said, his voice strained, trying to ignore the memories of Penny kissing him or hugging him. He wasn't about to divulge these relational developments, admit her presumptuous implications were correct and give pleasure to this... woman.

"Well, Dr. Cooper, I can see that you have everything under control." Observed Amy, once again with no expression on her face. "Now, this conversation, which began as promisingly academic, has shifted to become uncomfortably personal, so I'd like to return to our original course and regain the topic..." Amy was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. She reached into her purse and glancing at her phone, furrowed her brow.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Fowler?" asked Sheldon intrigued.

"It is my lab... something is out of control in the results today and I am resposible for reviewing them. Obviously nothing works without my supervision," she said, standing up and taking her purse.

"Oh," Sheldon said, also rising.

"So this is goodbye. It was nice to meet you, despite the uncomfortable turn." She said. She gave him a slight nod in farewell and turned to exit.

Sheldon stood still for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. While it was true that this woman had come to exasperate him with her condescension, it was also true that he rarely met another human being whom he might consider an 'almost equal' on an intellectual level. That doctor's mind had had him positively intrigued and he had to admit that he had wanted to dive deeper into their thought process. In addition there was also the fact that with her being a neurobiologist, she could provide him with free access to MRI equipment and CT scanners when he needed them. Coming to a quick decision, he took a few long steps to quickly reach the door.

"Dr. Fowler!" he called before Amy left the shop. She turned in surprise and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper?"

"I know this may seem inappropriate, but I'd like to get your email and maybe your phone number?"

Amy stared at him, and once again raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Sheldon felt strangely embarrassed by her deep gaze, his hands started becoming sweaty and he tangled his words.

"It's for ... well, I would ..." he garbled.

_"I'm no better than Leonard!"_ He mentally berated himself.

"Dr. Cooper, is you trying to tell me that would like to maintain regular communications with me?" Questioned the neurobiologist in disbelief. No one in her life, certainly no man had suggested anything similar. Not that she had had many interactions with members of the opposite sex ... or wished to have, actually.

"For purely academic purposes, of course," he managed to say at last.

"Oh, well," she smiled slightly, relieved, "Then," she pulled a card from her purse, "Here's my contact info., Dr. Cooper"

"Well, I'll contact you when I have something to share relevant to academia, Dr. Fowler" Sheldon said taking the card, "Oh, and you can call me Sheldon."

"In that case, you can call me Amy," she said.

"Well, then," he said

"Well, then ... good night Sheldon Cooper," added the neurobiologist, saying goodbye once again.

"Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon said, smiling politely.

Amy left once again, leaving him at the door. He was not sure what had just happened, but it seemed he had made a new friend. He looked at his watch to check the time and realized it was quite late.

"Drats! Now how am I supposed to get home? "


End file.
